Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{6}{9}-10\dfrac{3}{9} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{6}{9}} - {10} - {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} - {10} + {\dfrac{6}{9}} - {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{6}{9}} - {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{3}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{3}{9}$